Shirley Valentine
Summary Story Shirley was born to a peasant family in a small village. She wasn't even a year old when a warlord conquered the village, taking Shirley to become a slave as she grew older. Several years later, Shirley was a child still at the mercy of the warlord. However, she would soon be rescued as the king of a newly emerging empire, Aria, came to conquer the warlord's territory. When her master was defeated, Shirley was approached by the upcoming king, Valentine. Although a conqueror, he had a big heart and sought to take over land to bring peace to it. He was surprised at the ordeal Shirley was able to survive and decided to adopt her as his daughter. Starting as a slave, Shirley would now become the princess of what was soon to be one of the world's great empires. Now at the age of twelve, Shirley lived a happy life with her now father, King Valentine. This was until a collection of Valentine's decided to lay a plan, a plan to over throw him in a coup d'etat. Before finally being struck down, he was able to help Shirley escape and told her to run from their land. Now orphaned and alone again, Shirley would have to toughen up to survive. At age 18, Shirley found herself in Mirage and turned into quite the treasure hunter, using nothing but her street smarts to find rumors and secrets about were treasures may be hidden, this was how she survived. She heard of the legendary pirate Midas Touch Topaz's gun was hidden in a mysterious cavern. She searched and found it, though it was difficult. She powered through every trap put in her way and found the gun. When she touched it, the gun sent a long lasting pain throughout her body, causing her to pass out. She saw Topaz in her dream, telling her she had been cursed by him, she was told of the abilities she now possessed and that there was a timer of 10 years to break the curse or she would die. She accepted her fate and decided to live her life to the fullest adventuring around the world. She had sold every treasure she had found to afford a ship, but just as she was about to leave, someone bumped into her. Lucian Mirage, runaway prince of The Mirage Kingdom, who's identity was hidden, begged her to take him along. Although initially refusing, she realized she could use someone to do the dirty work on the ship, so she agreed. They shipped off, and so the adventures of The Mirage Raiders and Captain Cannonball Shirley began. Personality Shirley is very forward, not really having a filter between her head and her mouth. She's very passionate about being a good captain, and enjoys fighting by the side of her crewmates, she can still find enjoyment in a one on one fight though. She's not afraid to knock some sense into one of her friends if they're acting stupid. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-A Name: Shirley Valentine Nickname (Wanted As): Cannonball Shirley Origin: OC (The Mirage Raiders) Gender: Female Age: 18 Classification: 'Human '''Magic Classification: '''Curse '''Powers and Abilities: ' Superhuman Speed and Strength Curse Magic: The curse she has on her has given her the ability to manipulate certain aspects of physics. This may seem great, but every curse has it's costs. '''Attack Potency: Continent Level '''(Was able clash of punches with King Gulat.) '''Speed: Sub-Relativistic+ '''(Kept up with the assassin Kirill, who was able to out speed Ensio.) '''Lifting Strength: Likely Class P '''(Can beat Ensio in arm wrestling.) '''Striking Strength: Low Class YJ (Was able to break King's Sin Orn's hand in a clash of punches.) Durability: Continent Level '''(Survived a punch from King Gulat of Aria, who was stated to have destroyed the lost land to the south, basically Antarctica.) '''Stamina: Hours (Has won fights highhandedly that have gone on for hours.) Range: Close Range | Long Range '(With Pistol.) '''Standard Equipment: ' Topaz's Gun: A flintlock pistol that cursed Shirley the moment she touched it. The gun can break the laws of physics just like Shirley herself, shooting bullets at relativistic speeds. 'Intelligence: Combat Genius '(Came up with every single technique in her arsenal to utilize her manipulation.) '''Weaknesses: Since Topaz was able to turn people to gold, his curse has given Shirley a weakness to gold, not being able to manipulate or defend against it. The curse has given her a timer of 10 years, if the curse isn't broken before then, she'll die. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Topaz Friction Shift: '''Shirley manipulates friction to allow her to slide along surfaces at high speed. '''Topaz Kinetic Impact: Shirley manipulates kinetic energy to drastically increase the strength of her hits. Topaz Lockdown: '''Shirley manipulates the physics of gravity to completely lock her feet to the floor, essentially neutralizing knock back from attacks. '''Topaz Chance: '''Shirley uses a type of probability manipulation to boost her luck to dispel all magic that affects her luck, it does not raise he natural luck though. '''Topaz Motion Paradox: '''Shirley manipulates the physics of motion to stop an opponent dead in their tracks, they can still move as if running, but they won't be able to leave that spot for a few seconds. '''Topaz Density Cycle: '''Shirley can change the density of her body to either raise it and harden her body, or lower it and become intangible to physical hits for a period of time. '''Topaz Atomic Collision: '''Shirley manipulates physics on an atomic level, creating a strike with 999 petatons of force, doing this causes enough recoil damage that she will be completely incapacitated after using it. Feats * Wanted with a bounty on her head, has managed to stay alive and free. * Matched Kirill's speed. * Broke King's Sin Orn's hand. * Strongest member and captain of The Mirage Raiders. * Dodged lightning. * Got through the trap infested caverns to find Topaz's Gun. * Stopped Galen Avel in his tracks with Topaz Motion Paradox. * Defeated King Gulat with Topaz Atomic Collision. * Survived fighting in the underworld, even though she had no way of purification. * Lead her crew with Lucian to overthrow Cecil from The Mirage Empire. * After the fall of Mirage, she and Lucian went on to lead an army to the other two great kingdoms, Aria and Tarakona, to reclaim her and Felicia's stolen thrones from the tyrannical monarchs. Other '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Stacy Reed (Jack of all Trades) Stacy's profile Inconclusive Matches: Category:Original Character Category:Tier 6 Category:Human Category:Magic